Blood Red Rose
by Beefpie
Summary: I started to laugh... Then i realized she wasn't joking. "Im going to die..." i said- my eyes filing with the 'bitter irony' that is tears. The woman smiled. "Happy Hunger Games, Miss Snow"


**Roses are red**

My neck was purple with bruises and my feet were frozen into solid chunks of human flesh.

I waited in that room for a good seven hours and I had only the darkness for company.

My hair fell past my ears in wispy blue curls and every so often small puffs of my own breath would cloud up my vision.

Why was I here?

I didn't want this…

A door opened and I shivered away from the woman entering my into my cell.

"Delilah Snow… pleasure to meet you."

The woman's voice was cruel and soaked in a subtle kind of hatred.

"What am I doing here" my voice showed an irritating sort of weakness that captured me and started to build up fear in my lungs…I found it even harder to breath.

The woman refused to answer my question and carried on speaking to me in her dark voice.

"As you are aware, your grandfather is dead, as is the president of District thirteen. I am here to ensure that President Coins last wish becomes a reality."

My grandfather was a good man… he never meant for any harm, he meant for peace and for hope…This is something the districts would never understand. The woman was suddenly accomonied by two tall and emotionless men who brutally dragged me into another dark and cold compartment. There was one single light swaying in the room and I could see the faint outline of other children pressed up against the wall.

I looked around, unaware of what purpose I had to fulfil for these terrible people.

A tight hand curled around my left shoulder and made my spine shudder.

"You know these children don't you Delilah, am I right? They're from your old school aren't they?"

I squinted and saw the petrified and malnourished faces of the children I once knew- most were in my old class but some were older than myself, I gasped at the recognition of them all.

"Yes…" I said.

And that was all I said.

I was thrown into a corner and chained up against the cold and miserably dull stone walls. My head smacked against the cool granite and I clenched my fists in agony.

Who were these sick minded freaks who could do that to a child? I was only just fourteen and they could throw a young kid across a room? This was exactly what grandpa told me.

These people are rabid, and without necessary precautions they could kill us all and bring Panem down into a fiery chaos.

I curled up with my knees tucked into my chin and I felt a twitch inside me.

What the hell did they want from me? I tried not to look up but I felt the mass of eyes in the room looking down at me.

"You're the reason were here you know… it was your grandfathers fault." A male voice seemed to destroy the silence.

"My grandfather did nothing wrong." My voice crackled.

"I never said he did- but everyone in the districts seems to hate him."

My throat tightened.

"That's because every stupid little district is wrong. If they don't like their little hunger games they shouldn't of rebelled in the bloody first place." My voice started to raise a little and a violent fist banged on the wall for us to shut up.

I looked up at him and recognised him from the year above me at Primary School. His hair was the Pitch black and he traced around his eyes and eyebrows in this dark and swirling pattern. Personally I think it makes him look ridiculous but he was a heartthrob for my friends back at school. Half of them are bound to be dead by now… the sicho's from 13 set off a bomb to kill them all…They are all so crazy.

The games were the perfect way to keep them all in line- they weren't a punishment as such but an opportunity… my father used to tell me what granddad told him.

'To Keep Panem alive, lives must be taken, but to take lives, we need the upmost of reason.'

Basically it meant that the games were not pointless- the only reason it was never classified as murder was because the reason for doing so was evidently greater than the action of doing so.

I started to let my mind trail off to the stories mother told me about the districts… they were not as brave and flightworthy as she described them; in fact they were the complete opposite.

I'd assumed that after seeing the victors from previous hunger games that all the districts were full of brave and heroic people, but in actual fact they are all traitorous and evil.

My body was cold… but my heart was colder.

I wanted to go home.

I wrapped my head inside my jacket and tried to ignore the staring eyes.

As I buried my face into my own warmth my body started to fall limp and I fell asleep.


End file.
